


Not the Best Advice (but Advice Nonetheless)

by toocleverfox



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Thinkfast, big brother tommy!, let tommy hang out with his siblings, vivheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toocleverfox/pseuds/toocleverfox
Summary: “Jesus, Viv,” David said, moving forward to grip Tommy’s bicep and peer around him. “You scared me.”In the door - literally in the door - was Vivian, Vision’s daughter and Tommy's sister. She had her head in the room, but the rest of her body was still outside. She was watching them with an expressionless face, but Tommy could tell that she found their reactions funny.Or: Viv comes to Tommy for some advice.
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd, Viv/Riri Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Not the Best Advice (but Advice Nonetheless)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before we got X-Factor #7 (2020) so just imagine this fic takes place between Empyre, Outlawed, and X-Factor and Tommy's never been to Krakoa so he shares an apartment with David (who stays there whenever he's not needed in Krakoa because he misses his boyfriend very much).

Someone knocked on the door to Tommy and David’s apartment, but Tommy ignored it, content to let David answer it while he rummaged through his dirty pile of clothes. 

Tommy knew he’d put his favorite jacket somewhere in his room… But _where_? He’d worn it the week before, when he’d gone to see a movie with Kate, but now it was like it had vanished into thin air.

This was why Tommy slept in David’s room; his was always too messy. No other reason, of course. 

“Tommy?” David called out from the living room.

“What?” Tommy called back, frowning as he glanced around the room again.

Had he put it in the washing machine with David’s clothes? He would have remembered that, right? Had David washed it for him? Maybe Tommy had left it out in the living room and David had taken it upon himself to wash it.

Yeah, that was probably it. David hated any kind of mess. 

“Are you expecting anyone?” David called out again. 

Immediately, Tommy was in the living room, standing behind the couch. He pursed his lips at the door, as if he was looking through it at the person knocking.

“No,” he said and glanced down at David on the couch. “Unless somehow the feds finally found me, then yes, I was expecting them.” 

David rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. 

He had his hand raised to unlock the door when Tommy cried, “Wait! What if it _is_ the feds!” 

“Tommy, it’s not the-”

David let out a startled scream and stumbled back, his hand gripping the front of his shirt. Tommy shot forward, using his body to shield David before he could even blink. 

“Jesus, Viv,” David said, moving forward to grip Tommy’s bicep and peer around him. “You scared me.” 

In the door - literally _in the door_ \- was Vivian, Vision’s daughter and Tommy's sister. She had her head in the room, but the rest of her body was still outside. She was watching them expressionless, but Tommy could tell that she found their reactions funny.

“I am sorry,” she said. “I heard talking, but no one answered the door. I was worried something was wrong.”

David let go of Tommy’s arm, and Tommy took a step closer to Viv.

“I thought it was the police,” Tommy admitted. At Viv’s concerned look, he waved a dismissive hand. “Not important. What _is_ important is that you phased through the door without permission! We talked about this, V. It’s rude!”

Viv ducked her head. “I apologize.” 

“Come on.” Tommy gestured towards the door. “Let’s try that again.”

Viv pulled her head back through the door until only Tommy and David were inside the apartment. 

Tommy opened the front door and smiled at Viv. “See? Better.” He made a grand gesture toward the living room. “Please, do come in.” 

Viv gave him a small smile and sat down in the armchair that was situated on the right side of the couch. It was the chair she always sat in whenever she visited. Somehow, Tommy and David had wordlessly agreed it was now Viv’s chair so they always ended up smushed together on the couch, even when Viv wasn’t at their apartment. 

“I’ll make some tea,” David said. He ducked into the kitchen, leaving Tommy and Viv alone. 

Tommy flopped onto the couch and leaned back, covering his yawn with his hand. 

Viv usually texted Tommy before she came over, but before Tommy could ask her what was different about this time, a grey shape ran out of David’s bedroom and leapt onto Viv’s lap. 

“Oh. Hello,” Viv said to the cat that was rubbing its face on her arm. She looked up and asked, “When did you acquire a cat?” 

Tommy’s smile grew as he watched Viv scratch under the cat’s chin. “Remember that stray I told you about?” When Viv nodded, he said, “Well, she finally came into the apartment from the fire escape window, and now she pretty much lives here.” 

“What is her name?” Viv asked, gently stroking the cat’s head.

“Noodles.” 

Viv frowned and looked up. “Noodles?”

“Tommy couldn’t think of a better name,” David cut in as he came back into the living room, three cups of tea in his hands. “I gave him plenty of options but he went with the worst one.” 

“It’s her favorite food!” Tommy argued. “It fits her perfectly. And besides,” he added, taking the tea David offered him, “I only fed her noodles that one time because I didn’t have anything else with me. I didn’t want her to _starve_.”

“It was very heroic of you, babe,” David said, giving Tommy a small smirk. 

David handed Viv her tea, even though it would be left on the table when they were done, still full. She’d once admitted to Tommy that she didn’t need to eat or drink, but she occasionally enjoyed it. She’d said it made her feel like a person, to which Tommy had frowned and said pointedly, “But you _are_ a person.”

Tommy had mentioned the conversation to David once and since then they both made sure to offer Viv food and drinks whenever she was over, even though she usually turned them down. It was the thought that counted, Tommy assumed. 

“Cats should not consume noodles,” Viv cut in, her hands curled around her cup. 

“I know that,” Tommy grumbled and sunk further into the couch, pouting. 

David placed his free hand on Tommy’s knee, and Tommy leaned into it. 

“I am glad you helped her,” Viv added. She was smiling down at Noodles. “She deserves a family.” 

Tommy looked away. _That_ was why he couldn’t have left Noodles outside. She was a little like him; lost and needing somewhere to call home. 

And Viv saw that - she saw right through him, much like David had when he’d come home that day and caught Tommy curled up in their bed with Noodles sleeping on his chest. 

Tommy took a sip of his tea, his favorite, the one David always made sure was stocked up, and cleared his throat.

“So,” he said, dragging the vowel out, “What’s up? Normally you text me before you come over.” 

“Not that you need to text every time,” David cut in, giving Tommy a sharp look. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“No, no, it is fine. I understand.” Viv averted her eyes and looked at the far wall, at the picture frame that held a photo of the Young Avengers. Her fingers twitched in her lap.

Tommy had never seen her like that before. She looked almost… Nervous. Anxious. 

“Viv?” Tommy asked cautiously, leaning forward. “Is everything okay?” 

“I need some…” Viv paused, then repeated herself. “I need some advice.” 

“Advice?” Tommy frowned. “No offense, but why’d you come to me? I’m not exactly the best person to come to for help. I did kind of destroy my high school.” 

Tommy ignored David’s wince, mentally apologizing. He forgot how much David disliked remembering what Tommy had been through before they’d met. But if he couldn’t joke about his past then what did that mean?

“Well, I suppose I could have asked Billy…” Viv paused and tucked a strand of green hair behind her ear. “But he has only ever dated one person before and so I assumed you would have more advice than him.” 

Tommy struggled to make sense of what she was saying until it finally clicked. “Wait… Wait! You need advice about _dating_?” Tommy shrieked, causing Noodles to scramble off Viv’s lap and dart into the hallway. “ _Viv_!” 

Viv gave him a shy smile, but she was practically _glowing_. How had Tommy not seen it sooner? 

“Who is it? Is it a friend? Is it someone on your team?” Tommy asked, and then couldn’t stop as the questions flew out of his mouth, faster than David could understand, but Viv would be able to decipher it easily. “Is it that green guy? No, wait, the one with the weird star helmet? No! Wait, holy shit, is it Spider-Man?” Tommy paused and took in Viv’s flustered state. He cocked his head. “Huh. Hold on. I should’ve asked first, my bad.” Gently, Tommy asked, “Is this even about a guy?”

Viv hesitated for barely a second, then shook her head.

Tommy grinned and asked eagerly, “So _is_ it someone on your team?” He felt closer to narrowing it down. How many Champions were there again? “Is it that stretchy girl… Uh, Ms. Marvel? No, no, wait-”

“Tommy, I could just tell you,” Viv said, but she didn’t sound annoyed, just amused.

“Where’s the fun in that, though?” At Viv’s look, he sighed and said, “Alright, fine, who is it?”

Viv smiled like she’d just won the lottery. “Her name is Riri Williams.” 

“Ironheart?” David spoke up and whistled when Viv nodded. “She’s incredibly smart, and her suits are amazing. Does she make them at home?”

Tommy ignored David and pointed at Viv. “So she _is_ on your team!” 

Viv let out a small laugh, sounding simultaneously embarrassed and relieved. She began to talk to David about Riri’s suits, but Tommy zoned out. Science talk bored him and David’s voice was soothing, like a lullaby. 

When there was a break in the conversation, Tommy asked, “So what do you need my help for?”

“I have lived around humans my whole life,” Viv explained. “I know how you work and how you get along with others and I know what humans typically do on dates, but I am not…” She hesitated. “I want to make sure I am doing it right.” 

“Aww!” Tommy cooed, accidently jostling his cup. “You really like her, don’t you?” 

Viv looked away, and if she could blush, her face would’ve been bright red. 

“Stop harassing her,” David said, gently slapping Tommy’s arm. 

“Yes,” Viv answered Tommy, still not meeting his eyes. “I like her very much and I want to take her on a memorable date. I want to make sure she has fun.” 

“Good thing you came to me then and not Billy. I’m _way_ more fun.” 

“What does Riri like?” David asked, skipping over Tommy’s jab at his brother.

Viv looked down into her tea and said, “She really likes science. And she loves movies and music. But her favorite thing is science.”

Tommy made a face. “Sounds like David would get along with her.”

David dug his elbow into Tommy’s stomach and ignored Tommy’s pained yelp. “Do you think she’d like to see a movie?”

“Yeah,” Tommy wheezed, cupping his side with his hand, “Movies are the go-to date.”

“I thought about that,” Viv replied. “But I want to talk to her. I cannot do that while we are watching a movie.”

David nodded. “That’s fair.” 

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking about date ideas, sipping their tea every now and then.

David snapped his fingers, cutting through the silence that had descended upon the living room. “Why didn’t I think of this before?” he mumbled to himself. He took out his phone and quickly typed something in then showed the screen to Viv. “The New York Hall of Science,” he said, mostly for Tommy’s benefit as he couldn’t see the screen. “Riri’s likely already been before, but it gives you guys an opportunity to talk as you walk around.”

“And it shows you listen to the things she’s passionate about! David, you’re a genius.” Tommy grinned. “Literally. See, this is why I keep you around.”

David raised an eyebrow and tried to fight back a smile. “No other reason?”

Tommy pretended to think, and said, “Hmm, okay, maybe a few more reasons.”

Noodles stalked back into the living room, sniffing around and perking her ears up at the slightest sound. 

David took his phone back and Viv smiled at both of them. 

“Thank you,” she said. “That was very helpful.”

Noodles hopped up onto the couch, rubbing her face against Tommy’s arm. 

“When are you guys going on your date?” he asked Viv, twisting to scratch Noodles’s head. 

“We agreed on Saturday. My- Father wants me to be home before 8 o’clock.” 

Viv passed over her mistake so quickly, David likely didn’t notice. But Tommy did. He always noticed those things; the things too fast for most to see. 

It stung a little to know that Viv saw Vision as her father but not so much Tommy’s. He couldn’t blame her, though, not really. At least Tommy had the option to go see both Vision and Wanda if he wanted to. Viv only had their father left. 

Tommy hummed. “So any time before eight.”

“But Riri is busy until 1pm.” 

Noodles climbed over Tommy’s lap and sat herself down on David’s, purring quietly. 

David rubbed her head and said, “So go to the museum at 2pm. That gives you plenty of time to walk around since it closes at five.” 

“Then buy her something at the gift store! A souvenir from your first date,” Tommy said. 

A small crease appeared between Viv’s eyebrows. “I do not have any money. Father will likely only give me money for a ticket. And being a Champion does not pay.” 

“That’s okay!” Tommy said, standing up. “I’ll give you some money!” 

Viv opened her mouth, but Tommy was already in David’s room, stifling through the pants he’d tossed on the floor to find some cash. He ran back to the living room, dropping twenty dollars into Viv’s lap and then collapsing back onto the couch. 

Viv gently picked up the money, running her thumb over it before glancing up at Tommy. “I cannot take this.”

“It’s fine,” he replied, waving at the air like he could wave away her words. “Don’t worry about it.”

 _You’re my sister_ , he wanted to say. _I’ve never had one before, and I want to be a good brother, in whatever way I can._

David looked at him as if he understood why Tommy had done that. Knowing David, he probably did. 

“Thank you,” Viv said quietly, taking the money and putting it into the pocket of her pants. She seemed to hesitate, then asked, “What are you doing on Saturday?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I might be hanging out with Kate and Eli,” Tommy said, mentally imagining a calendar in his mind. “Why?”

“It is nothing,” Viv said. She looked down at Noodles, still in David’s lap, and Tommy thought she was purposefully avoiding his eyes. “I was merely curious.” 

David cleared his throat and gently took Noodles off his lap. He handed her to Viv and said, “Tommy? Can I talk to you over there?” He nodded his head toward his bedroom.

Or was it technically Tommy’s bedroom too? When they’d first moved in together, they’d stuck to their own bedrooms. There had been an awkward air of kissing someone you weren’t sure felt the same way that had lingered in their apartment for weeks until Tommy had grown bored of their tip toeing around each other and had kissed the frown off David’s face after Tommy had beaten him at Mario Kart.

Now he slept there every night so- Yeah. It was his room now. His and David’s. _Their_ room. It gave Tommy a little thrill to think that - that David could put up with Tommy’s snoring, and sharp elbows and knees, and the occasional nightmares that woke him up screaming. 

Tommy was faster than the speed of light, but it always took his brain a little bit longer to accept things, as if everything always seemed too good to be true and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He realized he hadn’t answered David and quickly stood up. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He followed David into their bedroom and closed the door quietly. “What’s up?”

“She’s nervous,” David said, voice low, though Tommy had no doubt Viv could snoop on them if she wanted to. “I think you should go with her on her date, sort of like a chaperone.”

“What? Why?” Tommy asked, confused. “She’s a superhero, she doesn’t need me.”

“Yeah, but she’s still just a kid,” David replied, like he was telling Tommy the sky was blue. 

Once, Tommy had bet Viv five dollars that he could run down to the nearest CVS and find out their hours faster than Viv could search it up online. David had timed them. 

She’d won by less than a fraction of a second, and Tommy had begrudgingly handed over five dollars while David had laughed at him. 

Befriending Viv hadn’t felt the same as befriending Billy’s younger brothers. They’d always felt more like Billy’s brothers than Tommy’s. Sure, he’d hung out with them at Billy’s house a few times and had beat them at Super Smash Bros on several occasions and would admit to anyone that he saw them as his own siblings, but he’d always felt a little bit like an outsider with them. He’d always felt like he had to tread carefully whenever he was staying with the Kaplans, like one small misstep would show them how messed up he really was. 

But Viv understood him. Her childhood was almost as messy as Tommy’s had been - maybe even more so. She _got_ Tommy.

And _that_ was what he had missed growing up. Billy had at least had two younger brothers, but Tommy had been utterly alone in his house in New Jersey.

And knowing that Viv had lost Vin, both a brother she should have grown up with and a brother Tommy should have met, made him want to wrap her in a blanket and keep her trapped in his apartment where nothing could ever hurt her again.

Tommy hadn’t grown up with siblings. And so he wanted Viv to have what he’d never had. 

And if it meant she was nervous for her date and wanted someone to go with her, then of course Tommy would do it. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go with them,” Tommy agreed. “But you’re coming with me,” he added. “Museums are boring.” He stepped closer to David and asked, “You’ll be here this weekend, right?”

David shortened the distance between them and gently touched Tommy’s arm. “I’ll be here. As long as nothing comes up in Krakoa.” He winced. “Probably shouldn’t have said that. Usually something does come up.”

“You could just let me stay there with you.” Tommy moved closer, his arm weaving around David’s waist. 

“You know pretty much everyone there has a vendetta against your mom, right?”

Tommy pouted and rested his cheek on David’s shoulder. “Yeah. But. Still.”

“Come on,” David said, giving Tommy a quick kiss on the top of his head and pulling away. “We’ve left Viv alone for too long. We’re bad hosts.”

“We’re great hosts!” Tommy argued. “We remembered to leave the cat with her!”

David chuckled quietly and opened the bedroom door. Before he stepped into the hall he said, “Also, that was sweet. Giving Viv some money,” he clarified at Tommy’s confused expression. “But don’t you dare ask me for cash later.”

Tommy grinned and patted his boyfriend’s back, ducking into the hall and heading back toward the living room. “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

__________

  
  


On Saturday, at around two in the afternoon, Tommy and David met Viv and Riri outside the New York Hall of Science. 

Riri was wearing a blue sweater with black jeans, her hair pulled up into two buns with matching blue flowers pinned in each while Viv wore a black dress with a pink and green band around the waist, her hair hanging around her shoulders like usual. 

Viv had texted Tommy on Thursday, asking him what she should wear. He’d recruited Kate’s help for that, after David had pointed out that the only clothes he owned were sweatshirts and his hero outfit. 

The two of them standing there, heads bowed close as they talked, looked _adorable_.

“Should I take a photo?” Tommy asked as they walked closer. “Isn’t that what mothers do when their kids go on their first date?” 

“No, Tommy, don’t-”

Too late. Tommy took off ahead and stopped in front of the two girls, grinning. 

“Hi, I’m Tommy,” he said, offering his hand to Riri. “Viv’s brother. Sort of.”

Riri looked a little startled at his sudden appearance, but then she smiled at him and shook his hand. “I’m Riri. Viv’s date. Definitely.” 

“Oh!” Tommy laughed. “Oh, you’re _funny_.”

David caught up to them and offered his hand, too. “I’m David. Tommy’s boyfriend.” 

Riri shook it. “You’re Prodigy, right?” 

“That would be me. And you would be Ironheart.” 

“Yup,” she replied, popping the ‘p’. 

Tommy whipped out his phone and gestured for Viv and Riri to move closer. “Okay, come on, get close. I’m sending this picture to Vision. And the rest of the Young Avengers.”

“Tommy-” Viv started, sounding pained, but Riri cut her off with a laugh.

She nudged Viv and said, “This is why I didn’t want us to hang out at my house because this would’ve happened,” she said, gesturing to Tommy and his phone. “But I guess it was bound to happen anyway.”

“See!” Tommy said to David. “Riri gets it.”

Riri laughed again and wrapped an arm around Viv’s waist, bending her head so it was resting on Viv’s shoulder. Viv tensed slightly then relaxed into the embrace and gave the camera a small smile, wrapping an arm around Riri’s shoulders.

After Tommy had taken more pictures than necessary, Riri asked, “Can you send those to me?”

“Sure thing,” Tommy winked. He let Riri take his phone and add her number in and then he sent her the photos.

While they were doing that, David and Viv had walked ahead to the ticket booth, talking about part of the museum they were interested to see.

“Have you been here before?” Tommy asked Riri as they followed David and Viv. 

“Yeah, when I was younger,” she answered. “The museum’s mostly aimed toward kids, but it’s still fun.”

“But you and Viv _are_ kids,” Tommy pointed out, remembering David’s words.

Riri shrugged. “We’re not exactly like them, though, are we?” she said, nodding toward a group of high schoolers laughing beside the museum entrance. 

Tommy understood what she meant. Those kids didn’t worry about being a hero. They didn’t wonder how they were going to sneak out of their house to help others without alerting their parents. They didn’t stay awake at night wondering if they’d accidentally pissed off the wrong villain who might be willing to go after their loved ones. 

Being a superhero meant trading your normal life for a very abnormal one. Viv and Riri were just kids but they were also kids with powers and that had made them stand out from their peers.

Tommy remembered what that felt like. The first time his powers had appeared, he’d accidentally blown something up in his middle school’s cafeteria. You couldn’t exactly try and go back to a normal life after something like that. 

“Well, you’re just two normal kids for today, alright?” Tommy said.

After they’d bought their tickets and headed into the museum, Riri spun around and said to Tommy and David, “Thank you for coming with us. My mom didn’t want me and Viv going alone, but she was busy today.”

“It’s no problem,” David said.

“Just pretend like we’re not even here!” Tommy exclaimed, and then dragged David toward the nearest exhibit. 

They went around the museum like that, Tommy and David together, far enough away from Viv and Riri that they weren’t intruding on their conversation, but close enough to be there in case anything happened. 

Tommy and David would walk into each room and Tommy would let David explain everything to him, letting his voice soothe him as they bounced around the displays. It was nice. It was relaxing. They’d never really done a date like this, mostly sticking to going out to bars with Teddy and, occasionally, Kate and Billy. 

As the day wound down, Viv and Riri made their way back toward the entrance, their hands clasped between them, swinging with each step, with Tommy and David following them out. 

They were almost at the museum doors when a large bang sounded from behind them.

Tommy and David shared a confused look until another loud noise came from the back of the museum. People started running toward the entrance, screaming incoherently. 

Instantly, Tommy was outside the museum, clutching onto David, Viv, and Riri. 

“Woah,” Riri said, steadying herself on Viv’s arm. 

“Sorry about that,” Tommy apologized. “I forget how my powers feel to nonspeedsters.” 

Another noise sounded, this one much closer, and they all swiveled their heads around to see the top of the museum on fire. A dark figure was flying through the air, heading toward the back of the science museum.

Riri, looking up at the sky, said, “What was that about being normal kids for a day?”

Tommy winced. “Maybe I spoke too soon.” He looked at David. “Watch after Viv and Riri for me. I’m going to make sure everyone’s out.”

Before David could nod, Tommy was back inside, scouting out the rooms. Most of the rooms were empty, as pretty much every museum-goer had run out after the first explosion, but Tommy was positive there would be a few people stuck in the back of the building, closer to the fire.

It turned out he was right, and after helping a few scratched and bruised people out from some of the back rooms, he went in one last time to see if there were any stragglers he hadn’t spotted. 

What he didn’t expect to find was Doctor Doom standing in the middle of the last room, his back to Tommy. The room around him was in disarray, broken glass and other debris littered the floor and fire was licking one side of the room, stretching up toward a crack in the ceiling. 

“Hey,” Tommy said, causing the man to turn around. Tommy leaned against a display case, tapping his finger against his chin. “Haven’t we met before? Few years ago now. Somewhere in Europe, right?”

Doctor Doom, for his part, didn’t try to kill Tommy straight away. He just stood there, his metal mask glinting in the museum lights.

Jeez. That mask was annoying. Tommy couldn’t tell what the man was thinking. Actually, that was probably the point of it.

“You know,” Tommy said nonchalantly, tapping his temple with two fingers, “With that mask, my grandpa could break your face with a flick of his hand if he wanted to.”

“Your grandfather is Magneto?” Doctor Doom asked, his voice just as annoying as Tommy remembered. 

“Yeah. And you kidnapped his daughter aka _my mom_ ,” Tommy yelled and darted forward, aiming a solid blow at Doctor Doom’s face. “ _And_ you ruined my sister’s date!” he said in between punches. “And technically my date, too!” 

Tommy saw something moving from the corner of his eye, in the growing crack in the ceiling where some of the blue sky was peeking through. He grinned and let himself be caught and tossed across the room like a rag doll. 

“Okay, _ow_ ,” Tommy moaned. 

“ _Tommy_!” David yelled from the doorway of the room. Behind him was Viv and Riri, her sweater and jeans replaced with her Ironheart suit. 

“I told you to watch them!” Tommy yelled back. 

“I am!” David said, gesturing to the girls. “But I thought you could use some backup!” 

Doctor Doom grumbled, ignoring as part of the ceiling fell and the flames grew closer, the wall on Tommy’s left crackling from the heat. 

“How many of you are there?” His booming voice echoed in the room, even over the sound of the fire.

“Uh, well there’s David, Viv, and Riri here. And then in my family there’s Billy,” Tommy said, still laying on the floor, clutching his side. “And I guess Teddy’s part of the family now, too. And then there’s my mom and uncle and grandpa, all of which you’ve had the pleasure of meeting. And then there are the rest of the Kaplans, but they’re not super powered. You know how it is.” Tommy shot a quick glance up at the roof, so quick Doctor Doom didn’t notice. “There’s probably more I’m missing. I think I have a-”

“I wasn’t actually _asking_ ,” the man snapped. 

“Oh? What a shame,” Tommy smirked. “Good thing it was just a distraction, after all.” 

“Wha-”

The ceiling collapsed and Tommy shot out of the way, barreling into David, Viv, and Riri, sending them sprawling into the hall. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Tommy wheezed. “Everyone alright?” 

They all confirmed they were okay, mumbling from their spots on the museum floor, as Tommy sat up and glanced over at his sister and Riri, making sure they weren’t injured. 

David sat up beside him, rubbing his head. “How did you know the ceiling was about to collapse?” he asked Tommy. “It looked like it could’ve stayed up for a few more minutes.” 

“He gave me a heads up.” Tommy nodded toward the room, where they could hear the sound of fighting. 

David frowned. “He?” 

Just then, a fireball shot across the room, passing the doorway in the blink of an eye. 

“The Human Torch,” Tommy answered, laughing. “I saw him through the crack in the roof. I could tell he needed some sort of distraction.” Tommy glanced at Viv and Riri. “What do you say? Up to helping the Fantastic Four out?” 

Riri glanced at Viv and gave her a wicked grin. “Come on, Sam will be so mad that we fought Doctor Doom without him.” She helped Viv up and together they charged into the room, the blue sky shining above them through the collapsed roof. 

David stood up, taking Tommy’s offered hand. “Why’d you let them fight? Aren’t we supposed to be looking after them?” 

“Like you said, they’re kids,” Tommy replied, shrugging. “But they can handle it. Come on,” he said and stepped closer to the fight. “I wanna get a few more punches in.” 

__________

  
  


When the fighting was over and Tommy was seated on the museum stairs with David’s head on his shoulder, he watched as Viv and Riri talked to Reed Richards, Riri’s hands moving animatedly as she spoke. 

Doctor Doom had supposedly broken into the science museum to steal some sort of formula the scientists had been working on in the labs in the back of the building. The Fantastic Four had captured him eventually and, from what Tommy had been told, he’d been taken into custody. After seeing Doctor Doom had been securely confined, Sue Storm had wandered over with her brother to thank the four of them for helping out, and Johnny Storm had given Tommy an odd look.

“Are you related to Wiccan by any chance?” Johnny had asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

Tommy had let out a small laugh and said, “He’s my twin.”

Johnny had begun to walk backwards, moving to catch up to his sister who’d given her thanks and was returning to their other teammates. “You know,” Johnny had added, “He helped us stop the sun from exploding.”

“Yeah,” Tommy had said, nodding sagely. “That sounds like Billy.”

Now, Tommy watched as Reed Richards waved goodbye to Viv and Riri and made his way back to his team. The police and paramedics who had arrived on the scene were slowly leaving, their sirens going silent and their lights turning off. 

Viv and Riri stayed where they were on the sidewalk, talking quietly to each other, small smiles on their faces. 

“Did you have fun today?” Tommy asked.

David gave a short laugh, his breath tickling Tommy’s neck. “Honestly, yeah, I did. And I’m glad we’re all safe.” 

“Do you think their date was memorable?” Tommy asked, nodding his head in the girls’ direction. “Like how Viv wanted it to be.” 

David let out another laugh. “Oh, definitely.” 

“In a good way?” 

David’s smile softened as he glanced up at Tommy. “Yeah. In the best way.” 

They both looked back at the two girls, the rest of the cleanup crew gone now, leaving them alone in front of the museum. 

Tommy wondered what Viv was waiting for, then realized she probably had no idea that this was the perfect moment for her to make her move. That was okay. Sometimes people needed a little push. And who better to push Viv out of her comfort zone than her big brother? 

“Ugh, teenagers,” Tommy groaned. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Come on, V! Kiss her!”

Viv snapped her head up to look at him, but Riri gently took her face in her hands and turned Viv’s gaze back to her. Riri said something Tommy couldn’t hear to which Viv nodded in reply. Then Riri leaned in and kissed her.

“Woo!” Tommy cheered. “They’re kissing! David, they-”

“Should have privacy,” David said with amusement in his voice. 

“Right.” Tommy turned to look at David. 

“I think telling Viv to kiss Riri was the best advice you’ve given her so far,” David joked. “Even though she wasn’t the one to take it.” 

Tommy smacked David’s shoulder. “Hey, I give great advice.” 

“What, like that time you tried - keyword here is _tried_ \- to mentor a few of the Champions and told them, literal _teenagers_ , that murder is okay, and I quote, ‘in the right context’?” 

“Well, it is! Did you want me to lie to them?”

David chuckled softly and leaned his head on Tommy’s shoulder again. He yawned and Tommy glanced down at him to see he’d closed his eyes. 

“Are you staying here for tonight or going to Krakoa?” Tommy asked quietly. 

“I’ll stay here,” David replied, eyes still closed. “Don’t like leaving you alone after a fight.”

Tommy’s heart stuttered.

“Wait, that reminds me,” David said, opening his eyes and looking up at Tommy. “I brought your jacket with me to Krakoa. That dark green one.”

“So _that’s_ where it went!”

“Was that- Is that okay? It smelled like you so, you know.” David coughed awkwardly. “It was nice.”

“Yeah…” Tommy looked at David and realized he could get used to losing his clothes, as long as it meant David was the one taking them. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Viv and Riri began walking over to them, their hands clasped and wide smiles on their faces. 

Tommy and David stood up, and when Viv sidled up next to Tommy, he lovingly ruffled her hair.

“Ready to go, kid?”

“Yes,” Viv answered as Riri began to talk to David about something Reed Richards had said. “Thank you for coming with us today.”

“Anytime,” Tommy replied. “Oh, hey, you never got a souvenir for Riri.”

Viv laughed and ducked her head. “I believe this was memorable enough. Perhaps next time.”

Tommy smiled so wide he was surprised his face didn’t split in two. “ _Is_ there a next time?” 

Viv nodded. Tommy gently knocked his shoulder with hers and hoped that was enough for her to understand how happy he was for her.

“It’s getting late.” David said, done talking to Riri. He offered Tommy his hand. “Let’s head home.”

 _Home_. Images of Billy, the Kaplans, the Young Avengers, Viv, and David all flipped through his head like a film and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that bubbled up inside his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this. 

Tommy smiled at him and took David’s hand in his own. 

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the idea of Tommy suddenly having a bunch of siblings ("Four!? I have four now!?") after he'd grown up very much alone so this is just me writing to fill the whole in my heart.
> 
> (And, yes, I'm including Billy's brothers as Tommy's siblings. I still want to know their names. #giveusbilly'sbrothers'names2021)
> 
> (Also, I love the headcanon that Tommy had attempted to become a mentor for the Champions so they could continue to fight crime while the whole Outlawed thing is happening but he never got approved lmao)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
